


Риторически

by yolo_jackie



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, StarCraft: Insurrection, Swearing, shitty porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда каждый день как последний.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Риторически

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн - аддон Insurrection.

Новый Дрезден воняет смертью. Этот запах гнили и заражения — не то, что способно учуять человеческое обоняние, но на уровне первобытных инстинктов Чарли ощущает его даже сквозь маску пилота, даже сквозь ветер и километры между небом и землей. 

В сером небе над Новым Дрезденом ни облака — хорошая погода для короткого разведывательного полета: легкий ветер и совсем не палящее солнце. Дефлекторы на максимуме, стэлс-генератор заряжен, а значит, у Чарли в запасе есть несколько безопасных часов. Если только на горизонте не замаячит патруль зергов, конечно же. Эти скользкие ублюдки никогда не покидают базу хотя бы без парочки надзирателей, то есть, если их пути вдруг пересекутся, вся маскировка Чарли пойдет гидралиску под хвост. В одиночном полете его быстро обнаружат и собьют, повезет, если успеет катапультироваться и не убиться во время приземления. Повезет, если не сожрут после. Чарли тут же трясет головой: не самые лучшие мысли. Не то чтобы он суеверен и верит, что подобные мысли притягивают неприятности, но в их борьбе с зергами (которая, по правде говоря, с каждым днем кажется все более и более бесполезной) все средства хороши. Даже дурацкая вера в судьбу, знаки и черт знает что еще. 

Наверное, будь рядом Фрост, Чарли бы уже крепко получил по башке, даже несмотря на то, что вроде как сидит за штурвалом, и его нельзя отвлекать. У Фроста просто талант определять, когда Чарли в голову приходит очередная херня, которую из него нужно выбить, пока не поздно. Он почти слышит, как Фрост хрипло ворчит: "Вот дебил", и почти улыбается.

Наверное, в этом есть что-то ненормальное — они виделись не далее получаса назад, а Чарли всё равно думает о Фросте. Спросите его, как можно думать об одном-единственном человеке, с которым он и без того проводит гораздо больше времени, чем когда-либо хотел. Спросите его, как можно думать об одном-единственном человеке, когда надо думать обо всем человечестве, о выживании, о долге. Как-то так получилось, что в его голове Джек Фрост становится синонимом всему этому — и человечеству, и выживанию, и долгу.

— Надеюсь, у тебя хватит мозгов не ввязываться в драку в одиночку в случае чего, — так мрачно напутствует его Фрост перед вылетом. Он каждый раз это повторяет, каждый раз, когда Чарли уходит на облет территории. И Чарли запоминает каждый раз, прячет в тайник неидеальной человеческой памяти, потому что это всё, что остается.  
— Иди на хуй, — беззлобно отвечает ему Чарли — тоже каждый раз. И тогда Фрост выдает что-то дешевое вроде:  
— Вернись целым и невредимым, и я подумаю.

А Чарли понимает — он сделает всё, чтобы вернуться.

***

Разведывательный полет не приносит особых результатов — они и без того знают, где находится база зергов, но всё еще слишком слабы, чтобы атаковать первыми. Все знают и о том, что они, пожалуй, даже слишком слабы для того, чтобы сдержать натиск в случае нападения, но вслух об этом никто не говорит. Чарли аккуратно "паркуется" в ангаре №3, оставляет свою птичку в надежных руках инженеров и бросает взгляд на часы на левой руке. Если поспешит, то, может, даже не получит выговор от Фроста за задержку с докладом.

Доклад получается короче, чем обычно: он говорит о том, что в непосредственной близости от вражеской базы заметил несколько зараженных зергами терранских зданий. Черт знает, когда они только успели, но тенденция тревожная — это значит, экспансия продолжается (не то чтобы они ожидали чего-то иного, впрочем), зерги медленно, но верно тестируют границы и вскоре наверняка начнут теснить. Никто не испытывает лишних иллюзий: рано или поздно их лагерь обнаружат, а может, уже обнаружили. Кто их разберет, этих уродов.

Фрост сдержанно слушает и смотрит на него внимательно, словно пытается прожечь в нем дыру, но отпускает Чарли снисходительным кивком, мол, хорошая работа, парень, и Чарли не надо просить дважды. У него нет ни малейшего желания оставаться на мостике комцентра, его смена закончилась, и Фрост бы собственноручно его придушил, если бы он не убрался. Это он читает в его равнодушном, жёстком взгляде, который, кажется, преследует его до тех пор, пока Чарли не закрывает за собой дверь своей комнаты и не прижимается к ней спиной.

***

Фрост приходит через пару часов — по крайней мере, так Чарли кажется. Его взгляд всё еще расфокусирован, в полумраке комнаты трудно определить, который час. Фрост уже сидит, развалившись в кресле напротив. Чарли приподнимается на локтях, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Вернулся-таки, — Фрост вздергивает лохматую бровь, и Чарли немного хочется ему врезать, несмотря на то, что технически это было бы нападением на старшего по званию. Вместо этого он скупо говорит:  
— Вернулся, — и заваливается обратно на старую, продавленную койку. Его комнатушка в бараке для пилотов размерами больше похожа на тюремную камеру, но это всё равно _его_ комната — привилегия, которую могут себе позволить только лучшие офицеры. Рядовые и сержантский состав живут в общей казарме и не имеют ни малейшего шанса на приватность.  
— Есть что-то новенькое? — спрашивает Фрост так, будто не он выслушал его доклад всего несколько часов назад. Фрост странный. Он всегда разделяет себя-командира и просто себя — иногда Чарли смотрит на него и думает, может, Джек Фрост — это два разных человека. Смотрит и думает — может, на самом деле он совсем не знает Джека Фроста.  
— А то ты сам не знаешь, — вздыхает Чарли.  
— Знаю, — кивает Фрост и тянется к выключателю. Тусклые лампы моргают пару раз, и Чарли щурится от света. Лицо Фроста кажется усталым и немного злым, он сидит в кресле с закрытыми глазами, откинув голову назад, и Чарли завороженно смотрит на линию его подбородка. — Как же всё заебало, — говорит Фрост, когда пауза затягивается. 

Чарли понимающе хмыкает. Знакомое чувство.

— Столкновение с зергами — вопрос времени, — продолжает Фрост, — а мы ни хера к нему не готовы и вряд ли когда-либо будем. У нас хватит сил прижать их, но ситуация обернется не в нашу пользу, если к ним прибудет подкрепление.  
— Да ладно, у них достаточно ресурсов, чтобы обойтись без подкрепления, — возражает Чарли. "Они разнесут нас и без подкрепления" остается несказанным, но Фрост всё прекрасно понимает. Лениво приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Чарли так, будто готов бросить в него что-нибудь тяжелое, но ему неохота шевелиться. Спасибо за маленькие милости, думает Чарли. Бросок у Фроста меткий, реакция отменная, и себе-то можно признаться, что Чарли совсем не уверен в том, что смог бы увернуться.  
— Мы все умрем? — спрашивает Чарли — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз, но ему интересно, что скажет Фрост. А может, и правда бросит в него чем-нибудь. На самом деле, вопрос, скорее, риторический, ведь ответ известен заранее, но Фрост даже не утруждает себя лишними утешениями.  
— Ага, когда-нибудь обязательно, — просто кивает он и затягивается подозрительного вида сигаретой, которую выудил из пачки, спрятанной в кармане брюк. Чарли сто раз говорил ему не курить у него в комнате, но, кажется, начальству закон не писан, да и, по правде говоря, Чарли уже привык. От Фроста несет керосином — поднеси спичку и загорится, но это всё равно самый лучший запах, который Чарли слышал за последние несколько недель. Всё лучше, чем тошнотворный запах слизи и кислоты, который неумолимо окутывает Бронтес IV плотным коконом.

Чарли не отводит от Фроста немигающего взгляда, и тот смотрит в ответ: его глаза словно тлеют, как и сигарета во рту, и Чарли вдруг становится плевать и на дым, и на зергов. На всё, кроме того, как Фрост смотрит на него. Не тот Джек Фрост, который отправляет его на миссии, не тот, который встречает его после и деловито выслушивает рапорты, не тот, что смотрит мимо во время утреннего построения. Настоящий Джек Фрост.

— Докуривай уже быстрее, а, — требует, а может, просит, Чарли, и Фрост мгновенно повинуется. При этом тушит окурок о стол возле кресла, и Чарли мысленно делает пометку прибить его за это чуть позже. Потому что хорош командир — портить казенное имущество.

Фрост преодолевает расстояние между креслом и кроватью в пару шагов, да и что там преодолевать, если так подумать. Он нависает над Чарли, и койка жалобно скрипит, прогибаясь под их весом. Фрост ведёт носом от уха Чарли к ключице, оттягивает футболку, чтобы лизнуть загорелую кожу и тут же прикусить зубами, и Чарли шипит. Чертов Фрост и его любовь к меткам. Чарли заставляет его поднять руки и снять майку; когда Фрост снова склоняется над ним, Чарли касается пальцами его обнаженной спины: легко оглаживает бугрящиеся шрамы и сильные мышцы. Фрост — огнемётчик, у него сильная спина от постоянного ношения баллонов с газом не только в броне, но и без неё. Чарли подается вперед и облизывает сосок Фроста, в отместку тот снова прикусывает кожу у ключицы. Засранец знает, что делает, — укус тут же наливается красным, но аккурат под линией ворота форменной футболки. Никто даже не заметит.

Когда Фрост целует его, Чарли не сопротивляется: на вкус Фрост как пепел, но это именно то, что нужно. Чарли тихо стонет ему в рот, когда рука Фроста наконец-то добирается до пряжки его ремня. Фрост управляется с ширинкой Чарли так же мастерски, как собирает гауссову винтовку на скорость, и приспускает с него штаны до коленей. Фрост ведёт, и Чарли ведёт за ним: Фрост на секунду отрывается от его рта и смотрит своими темными-темными глазами, в которых теперь тлеют угли совершенно иного огня, демонстративно облизывает широкую ладонь, чтобы Чарли совершенно точно знал, что он собирается сделать, а потом спрашивает:

— Ты веришь мне?

Чарли откуда-то знает — этот вопрос совсем не о сексе. 

— Верю, — твердо произносит он, и Фрост, удовлетворившись ответом, серьёзно кивает самому себе и наконец-то обхватывает член Чарли ладонью. Они делали это уже десятки раз, а Чарли всё равно прошивает так, будто они трахаются впервые, будто завтрашнего дня не существует, и он только шире расставляет ноги, чтобы Фросту было удобнее, и трется об него, словно подросток. Фрост не позволяет ему прикоснуться к себе: Чарли тянется к его паху, но тут же получает свободной ладонью по пальцам и фыркает. 

— Козёл, — рвано выдыхает Чарли, и Фрост нехорошо ухмыляется:  
— Я бы на твоем месте выбирал слова, пока твой член у меня в руках.  
— Всё равно козёл, — стоит на своем Чарли. Фрост ускоряет темп будто нарочно: чёрт, он слишком хорошо знает, на какие кнопки надо давить. Он опускается ниже и проводит языком по члену Чарли — от основания до головки — и Чарли вскидывается навстречу этой ласке. — Блядь, да возьми уже в рот, — приказывает Чарли, только вот Фрост просто смеётся ему в пах и отстраняется.  
— Обойдешься, — весело говорит он и снова начинает дрочить, теперь уже быстрее, жёстче, и Чарли четко осознает, что от его голоса не должно пробирать возбуждением почти так же, как от ощущения горячего языка на своем члене. Чарли хочется орать, и к чёрту секретность, и, наверное, дело вовсе не в дрочке. Просто это всё чёртов Фрост, и когда он мягко обводит головку члена большим пальцем, Чарли выгибается, прижимается к нему еще сильнее, всхлипывает куда-то в плечо, бормочет что-то вроде "Джек, сука", а потом чувствует улыбку Фроста на своих губах. Он думает о том, как же мало все-таки ему нужно, а после — не думает вовсе.

Когда Чарли кончает, Фрост сипло шепчет ему на ухо:

— Мы никогда не умрём.

Фрост врёт, но Чарли всё равно ему верит.


End file.
